Heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom
by Kyuubi16
Summary: When a Toad goes out to recruit Plumbers to help protect the Mushroom Kingdom he inadvertently gets the wrong ones. Enter the Mario Brothers. When the Princess is kidnap the brothers must join up with Prince Tentai to save the princess and defeat Bowser.


Heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom

0

Mario x Pauline

Naruto x Peach x Rosalina x ?

Luigi x Daisy

00

Peach's appearance

http:/furboz(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Princess-Peach-Perils-202115936?q=boost%3Apopular%20princess%20peach&qo=79

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000

Story Start

0000000

It had all started like any other day for Mario Mario and Luigi Mario. They were twin Italian-American brothers who currently lived in Brooklyn, owners of there own Plumbing business.

Mario Mario, the elder brother was a short and portly adult man who wore a red cap with an M symbol on it, blue overalls -with gold colored buttons-, red shirt, white gloves and brown shoes. He has short light brown hair and a thick black mustache. His younger brother Luigi Marito was a tall, stringy young man who looked much younger by far who wore a green Cap with an L symbol on it, blue overalss with gold colored buttons, green shirt, white gloves, and brown shoes. He also had short light brown hair and stick mustache like his brother.

What was an average day of waiting for a phone call would be the day there lives changed forward. Though business was slow like always. Neither adult really had any noticable skills beyond physical labor. As Mario gloomly sat in a chair waiting for a call Luigi was busy dusting the furniture.

It was then the door opened and the bell ring. The person who entered was shorter, noticably shorter then Mario by far. He was in a trench coat often seen in one of those old school detective movies. ''You are the plumbers Mario Mario and Luigi Mario are you not?''

''Yeah, the Mario brothers at your-a service.''

''I have quite the emergency that only plumbers as yourselves can help. Please follow me and when the job is done I'll pay you handsomely.''

And that's how it all happened. That mysterious client brought them to an abadoned warehouse where a large green pipe was sticking out. To say they were dumbfounded was a mass understatement. Pipers of that size or that color was not normal. That they found out when the client had knocked them down the seemingly endless piper.

The duo, wondering if they were dreaming found themselves wondering aimless. This world was the kind one would expect to see from a bad acid trip. The clouds had faces and human size turtle and living mushrooms were abound along with creatures flying in miniature clouds. Though at least the sky was still a beautiful shade of blue, despite all the large and unusual shaped clouds. Catching site of the client the duo had chased after the man, trying to get some answers only to come across a crowd of miniature humanoid looking beings with mushroom shaped heads. They were dressed in a variation of different colors. White and red dot hats with open blue vests and white pants seemed to be the most common among the creatures. The beings who identified themselves as Toads led the two brothers through the now identified Kinoko Okoku (Mushroom Kingdom) to a large and lavish castle as one of them began explaining everything.

The apparent lead Toad of the group was explaining things. ''The Mushroom Kingdom is ruled by our beloved Princess Peach our matriach. Whenever she is on business or traveling to communicate and form treaties with other governments the Chancellor runs in our stead. Currently we are in the capital city of Toad Town were most of us Toads reside along with shamans and doogans . The kingdom has several groups with the majority of us being Toads, Koopas, and Bob-ombs respectively. There are also Shy Guys, Yoshis, Bumpties, Piantas, humans, and other groups. '' As the Toad explains this the group came across a large castle. It was surrounded by a moat, but with a regular bridge instead of the drawbridge like most castle of this kind. A large stained-glass window of Peach sat above the entrance, and four short towers sat at the castle's four corners with a much taller tower in the center.

''This is the Mushroom castle composed of three floors. This is where Princess Peach lives and she is currently covnersing with Prince Tentai.'' the Toad lecture as he continued to tell the Mario brothers about various things. They wanted to ask what the information dump was about, but they didn't want to be rude since this was the only way for them to learn about where they are or what the hell is going on.

The lead toad told them about the several differnt plains. The plain a Prairie with rolling Hills to which the castle and toad town was located. There was a deset with Sandy Dunes, Pyramids, and Sphinxes. There were also Islands, Forest, Mountains, Tundra, A Sky area, along with a Volcano and Canyon.

''So what is all this-about anyway?'' Mario decided to ask as they were led up yet another flight of stairs.

'''Didn't Kino tell you? You're plumbers and you're the only ones who can help us. The only ones who can make sure our kingdom stays stabilized.'' one of the little toads cried out.

''Wow, this must be one big plumbing emergency.'' Luigi said.

It was then the mysterious client walked outof the room.

''Hey you!'' Mario cried out. ''You're the reason why were here? What's the big idea for bringing us here?''

The client took off his trenchcoat to revealed himself as another Toad. ''It was under the advisement of Prince Tentai. Most of his allies were working with the plumbers so I went to bring some back. I'm sorry for bringing you here under false pretenses, but our kingdom is in danger. King Bowser Koopa has been trying to kidnap our princess for the past few days and we needed the protection. Our toad guards aren't strong enough to fend off Bowswer's elite guards. Our Princess can explain the situation better.'' Kino said as they got tot he end of the hall and opened the door only to come across a rather pink hallway. Apparently the princess was a huge fan of pink. ''She's very king and patient and there's no telling what could happen if a brought like Bowser gets her hand on her.''

After what seemed like a good while they came across large double doors with heart colored knobs. Opening the door they walked into a large meeting room. The Mario brothers were quite surprise when they met who they summed were the Princess and Prince. They were humans like them and not like the toad or mushroom creatures they were expecting. The Princess was a tall and beautiful blond wearing a lavish and formal layered pink dress with a golden crowd with a red ruby in it's center hole and green emeralds on the other three sides. She also wore long white elbow length gloves and pink shoes.

The Prince was wearing a white shirt with a black vest overtop with silver buttons and black slacks. He was wearing a long black cape with gold trims and was quite tall as well. Unlike the princess he didn't wear a crown. Though what made him stick out was not his spiky blond hair or blue eyes, but three dark whiskers sticking out on each cheek.

At the edge of the table stood another toad, an elderly one at that. He was different because he had a long white mustache with a dark golden hat with brown spots unlike the other toads.

''Princess Peach, Prince Naruto I have returned with the plumbers, the Mario Brothers.'' Kino said as he and the toads bowed. Upon seeing this the Mario brothers followed in result.

''Please, there is no need.'' she said kindly. ''There is no need you are our guest. You must be the plumbers we sent for.'' she said as the Prince scratched his head in confusion.

''Not as plumbers I've seen. They must be new, but why would Max sent rookies. Excuse me, Mario brothers was it? Which Magister do you work for?'' Naruto asked as the Mario brothers shared a look of confusion.

''Magister? I'm afraid you have us confused with some other business. We're the Mario Brothers Plumbing agency and we run our own business.''

''Wait, so you're plumber _plumbers?'' _he asked as they nodded. As a result Naruto only had one thing to say.

''Ah Fu...''

00

Chapter End

00

Besides the one lemon fic as far as I know this is the only Naruto x Mario fic (Decent one as link.) Takes place before the first Mario game and draws characters and inspirations from the spinoffs as such. You might recognize some SMBZ craziness in the fights as well as a more powerful and serious Bowser as well. Anyway I'll see you guys later. Review.

Message to reviewers.

The short reviews that you and others give like 'Good fic. Update soon' aren't good reviews. It says you like the story, and that is it. I want to know what you all like about it. Maybe I tried something new with my writing style, or something with my characters. The usual 'I like it, Update.' Is something authors like me who put time and effort don't like or enjoy as its so hollow and generic. Also don't summarize the general fic in one review for a single chapter unless it's well thought out and hilights the stuff throughout the various chapters in a well thought out and long review. I'm not saying review every chapter if there isn't much to discuss, but a little review here or there would be appreciated or else we don't know what to improve. Or what way to go old or new, because they didn't clarify what you quote from another author 'A short two-lined, emotionless review, while not as bad as a flame is just as unneeded. Don't appreciate them JUST because they sent a review. Just because they're a reviewer doesn't mean they deserve special treatment. I could send you a review, and all I lose is one minute of my life.' So yeah with all that said see you guys later.


End file.
